Always trying to escape
by Regza
Summary: Darthanea grew up as a muggle, when she is 15 she witness her own mother murder, learns that she is a witch, and a breed of so called Halfwolfs, who are werewolfs with some control in there transforming, and this is her story. Regza.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything you recognise, but the rest is probable mine. **

First chapter: The nightmare begins.

I, Darthanea Derow Serena, was looking for something to eat, all I could find in the refrigerator, were a really old and smelly cheese who had once been a cottage cheese, some bread wits had gone mould and just happened to be green now, sounds delicious doesn't it? Then I found a really old can of cat food (which my older brother named Half down, had thought it was just some tuna and brought it no one knew why as far as I know no one eats tuna) but like everything else in the refrigerator this can was moldy as well. Finally I found some biscuits in the pantry, they were well hidden and old like the rest of the food, but I was hungry so it didn't mater at all.

Then I heard something whit really disturbed me, I heard a scream, was there someone downstairs screaming? Screaming of pain? Had my little guarding dog, Thieo, who just happened to be a rabbit, had she caught a burglar again?

I had to get down stairs to check it out and make sure Thieo wouldn't kill what so ever what was down stairs, but there was nothing there, when I was just about to go upstairs to finish my biscuits, then I heard it again, and some talking, but at that time I realized that it had been my mothers, Shine Shadow Serena's scream. I knew my mother well enough to know that now was something going terrible wrong. I still heard those voices but couldn't make out the words.

Without thinking I jumped through the next window, expecting a rough landing that never came.

In our garden where two people, my mother and some weird dressed stranger, he was wearing a rope and pointed a stick at my mother, he didn't look to well thought, was way to pale and skinny. Normally I would have laugh at a circumstance similar to this one, but I had heard her scream, I saw the look on her face and the weirdest thing was that I could smell her fear, since when could I smell fear? Something had changed, I felt really different. I saw my nose that now happened to be much longer than before and was now brown and hairy two! Then I realized that I was standing on more feet's than usually, I looked down to see that my hands had become paws. What had happened? What the hell was I? Some kind of a wolf? It wasn't a full moon was it? No that couldn't be, I hadn't been bitten by any dog for years now... I was driven harshly back to the reality when the stranger spoke in some foreign language, only one word (crucio) and my mother screamed in pain again.

I felt the nature of the wolf grow, it wanted so deeply to attack him, tear his neck down to pieces. I heard a little whisper, unclear on some foreign language who I some how understood. It said simply "Quick Derow, follow your insight!"

I tried to obey but I was really unsteady on those new feet's, understandable, I wasn't used to run on four, not even used to walk on four. That's why I was too late, the stranger yelled two words who I would remember for the rest of my live, I knew it was to late somehow I knew my mother was dead. Furious of anger I attacked him at the moment my teeth should have touched his neck, he disappeared and appeared close by. The stranger lifted his stick (who I had approved as a magical wand) again and said the first word again. This pain was almost unbearable, almost unexplainable, but almost as if I were sopping wet and got a really hard electric shock.. Strange as I thought of it, it was no water near, but I howled of pain, but as he released me, he lifted his wand and as he yelled those words again, "Avada kedavra" I heard that little voice advising me to lie down quickly and play dead.

I saw a bright green flash, and felt so much pain that in comparing to the other, the other one was like a child's play. It was so painful that I couldn't even have howl of it. But the curse barely touched me; I can't imaginer how it would be if it would really have hit me. I felt my neck getting a little wet of bleeding and slowly everything went black.

I probable wasn't out for two long but when I woke up the pain was still too much for me to stand up, even two much too even open my eyes. I felt something soft touch my neck and then I heard the little whispering who had helped me few minutes before, it was muttering to it self "We were lucky, very lucky indeed, that spiked collar came to a good use after all, I who thought all a collar is, were and always will be some god dame tools of torture!" The curiosity overcame the pain and I tortured my self to open my eyes to see my whispering friend. It was shocking to see who owned the whispering voice; in front of me was the fluffy looking, golden brown rabbit, Thieo.

"You were lucky that time girl, don't trust on that again, the only time I know about a person who lives after experiencing this cures happened about 15 years ago, if I remember it right, I read that in the daily prophet."

"Thieo, how come I understand you now? Curse? The daily prophet? What the hell do you mean? Wait a minute, can you read?"

"Dartan! You don't really believe that humans are the only creatures on earth who think do you? Of course I can read who doesn't? You know too little, I never understood why Shine didn't tell you anything ever.." The little rabbit looked badly offended by that question. "How can I tell an wolverine in few words what she is? You are a breed of two ancient half-wolf families."

"Ehh, a breed of what?" Thieo sighed deeply at those words and begin to explain. "Half-wolf is simply a werewolf with some control and knowledge in there transforming. I guess you might be an Half-wolf werewolf Attacker according to the fact that your grandmother was a Neck-Biter and you happened to be an daughter of an Anismwolf, I'm sure you are of no higher stage than the third. An wolverine, a wolf pup, but common this place isn't safe anymore."

"But Thieo, where are we going?" I asked a little bit suspicious.

"Think like a wolf for once, to the wilds, away from all those muggles! But get some bottle, sharp knife, blanked and a rope first. "

I went to collect those things not understanding why, managed to put them in a bag and carried in my mouth. It had to be weird sign to see us, wolf, still unsteady on his feet, following a little rabbit, carrying a bag in my mouth in the middle of the city.

It was late at night when Thieo finally found the "save spot" she had been looking for. It was cold outside, of course it was always cold in January, but the wolf fur was warm.

In next few days Thieo teaches me a lot, but it was always hard to find some food, I was hungry all the time and I would have done everything for the old and mould food at home.


End file.
